The Sins We Got
by SooChan
Summary: [Chapter 3 UP] Jungkook dan kekhawatirannya. Namjoon dan kegelisahannya. Yoongi dan masalahnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu yang sebenarnya. Dunia sedang menunggu penyesalan itu sendiri terjadi. [YoonMin. Yoongi/Jimin. VKook. Taehyung/Jungkook. Namjin. Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Sins We Got**

 _Yoonmin._ Yoongi. Jimin

 _Taehyung._ Jungkook. TaeKook

 _Namjoon._ Seokjin. Namjin

 **[Soochan]**

 _"We feel most alive when we are closest to death"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rintihan api menggelegak di udara. Meretih pelan-pelan, namun suaranya tetap terdengar, bergemerisik dalam sunyi. Sedang udara dingin berputar tenang di sekitarnya, memberikan sebuah ketenangan ganjal.

Yoongi menyandarkan dirinya di jendela. Umurnya delapan belas, dan ia tidak pernah merasa segelisah itu sebelumnya.

Rambut tenggelam bersama keremangan rembulan, bahkan kulit putih pucat itu nampak muram. Ia tidak memakaikan tubuhnya sebalut selimut, atau pun sebuah piyama hangat. Yang ada hanya kaus tipis dan celana jeans yang tidak terganti-ganti seharian itu.

Ia berbalik, menatap tepat ke luar jendela. Matanya mengilat, bukan oleh keremangan rembulan, namun oleh kilatan api jauh, jauh di sana, di balik gedung dan bangunan, tenggelam bersama dataran tinggi sehingga Yoongi tidak akan tahu asalnya.

"Ambil tas dan mantelmu, astaga! Sudah kubilang siap-siap!"

Derap langkah dan suara yang menggebu-gebu itu terdengar, menghempas-hempas tiada berkeaturan, mengisi kekosongan di ruangan tempat Min Yoongi memijakkan kakinya. Namun laki-laki pucat itu tidak berkehendak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke belakang, pada sosok yang telah merenggut sebuah mantel dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi kita harus pergi," bersama suara itu, sebuah tangan tertepukkan pada pundak Yoongi, dan akhirnya pemuda pucat itu menoleh.

"Ke mana?"

"Ambil dan pasang mantelmu."

"Kau tidak tahu kita harus ke mana."

"Yoongi, cepatlah!"

Yoongi mendengus dan merebut mantel hijau tua itu dari pria di depannya, kemudian berbalik seperti seseorang yang merajuk. Ia tatap lagi guratan api jauh di luar sana, mencoba menebak-nebakkan apa yang telah menyulut merah menyala itu terbumbung di udara.

"Akan kita coba pergi ke bandara."

"Kita coba. Seokjin kau tampak ragu sekali."

"Bawa ini, dan ya, terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan drama hidupmu. Aku tahu kau baru saja kehilangan orang tua dan adikmu. Tapi ini sudah sejak bertahun-tahun sejak dunia ini jadi kuburan massal. Kau ha-"

"Pembicaraanmu membuatku muak," Yoongi berbalik merampas kunci dari tangan Seokjin, kemudian memutar kunci itu di seputaran jemari telunjuknya. "Aku saja yang menyetir."

Kemudian, mereka berdua. Meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah yang sudah mereka pertahankan agar tidak pernah mereka tinggalkan atas dasar alasan apa pun, bahkan ketika keadaan di permukaan bumi mulai gila.

Itu bukan rumah Seokjin awalnya, ia hanya seorang tetangga, namun mereka menjadi terlalu dekat. Keluarga Kim yang meninggal dalam empat bulan pertama wabah dimulai. Dan pertolongan keluarga Min untuknya.

"Ada apa di bandara?"

"Aku punya seorang teman di sana," Seokjin membuka pintu pelan-pelan, menilik keluar. Dan ia melihat salah seorang anak keluar Han menengok keluar dari jendela, menatap dengan penasaran ke arah jalanan.

"Tidak ada patroli?"

"Entahlah, ini terlalu gelap, tapi aku memarkirkan mobil tidak begitu jauh."

Tepat saat Yoongi akan mengintip, seruan keras menghempas di udara dan kedua pemuda itu terhentakkan oleh rasa kaget. Jendela rumah keluarga Han juga ikut tertutup kembali dan anak kecil itu telah hilang di baliknya.

"Ada patroli," Yoongi menyimpulkan, menilik lagi, dan melihat sekumpulan pria muda dewasa berkeliaran, membuka pintu-pintu rumah. Menendang pintu dan berteriak pada rekannya.

Selama ini keluarga Min bertahan dengan bersembunyi di baseman. Namun Yoongi tidak akan pernah sudi kembali ke bawah sana. Menyusurkan mata pada tubuh kaku kedua orang tuanya, menatap pada adik perempuannya yang tidak bergerak-gerak. Sementara langkahnya tertapak pada ubin yang lembab, lengket oleh darah kering dan daging yang membusuk.

Yoongi pernah ke bawah, tiga hari lalu. Terakhir kalinya ia melihat keadaan orang tuanya, saat itu adiknya masih hidup, namun tidak cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa Min Yoongi adalah kakaknya.

"Mereka akan menemukan kita," Yoongi berdiri dan bergerak dengan gelisah, seluruh lampu telah dimatikan, dan sosok keduanya telah terselimutkan dalam gelap sejak beberapa menit lalu, sebelum para serdadu pemerintah itu datang.

"Kita memutar," Seokjin menatap ke belakang, jauh-jauh, pada pintu belakang di balik dinding dapur, yang mereka ganjal dengan tumpukan meja dan lemari. "Kita tidak akan naik mobil."

"Maksudmu?"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi, seolah keyakinannya yang bulat itu tiada dapat terganggu guat kembali. Seolah meskipun hari itu mereka akan dilubangi kepalanya, Seokjin tidak akan pernah peduli.

Seolah,

Ini kesempatan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terlemparkan pada awal, pada kejadian paling awal, memoarnya yang paling tua mengenai kerusakan ini.

Tuhan sedang marah.

Dan dosa manusia sudah tertimbunkan bersama ego dan sikap apatis.

Hal pertama yang terjadi;

Wabah. Penyakit otak.

Tidak ada zombie.

Tidak ada kanibalisme.

Hanya sekumpulan manusia dengan kepuasan akan darah. Kematian. Dan penderitaan. Sekumpulan pembunuh hilang akal.

Sebagian besar mati terbakar di Seoul, saat pemerintah menukaskan bahwa kota itu mesti dihancurkan.

Sebagian lagi berkeliaran dan mati kelaparan, atau terbunuh oleh serdadu dan manusia lain yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Ah ya.

Yoongi ingat.

Adiknya.

...

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi tersentak, ia menatap Seokjin yang telah mengangkat kepalan tangan untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Matanya disulut amarah, namun dalam manik teduh itu, Yoongi tahu Seokjin hanya cemas.

Yoongi menatap sekitar, ia ada di rumahnya, masih di rumahnya. Berdiri di depan pintu belakang dan membantu Kim Seokjin menyeretkan sebuah lemari besar.

Ah, mereka mesti kabur.

Min Yoongi mesti hidup.

Ia membayangkan kematian seperti orang tua atau adiknya.

Ia tidak mau.

Jadi Yoongi bergegas, ia menyeret lemari, mendorong meja hingga terjatuh dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Menelusukkan kepalanya sedikit sedikit keluar, mencar matanya, mencari selongsong senapan yang mengarah padanya.

"Sekarang!" sebuah seruan tertahan dari si pucat itu terdengar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menarik tangan Seokjin, berlari, jauh jauh. Menjauhi teriakan para budak pemerintahan.

Menjauhi lolongan orang orang yang telah tertangkap. Orang orang baik, orang orang yang sama seperti Min Yoongi.

Seseorang yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dan ia berlari, jauh-jauh.

Menghentamkam tapak sepatu mereka, menerobos jalanan dan gang sempit.

"Berhenti!"

Seokjin tersengal. Yoongi juga sama terengahnya, ia hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghembuskan napas terlalu keras begitu mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Mereka tidak diikuti. Rumah mereka masih dekat daerah itu. Namun cukup jauh untuk menyembunyikan diri, menyelundupkan dua tubuh itu pada gang gang dan lorong sempit.

"Sudah aman?"

"Bukan," Seokjin menunjuk alasan mengapa ia berhenti berlari.

Mereka berada di lorong sempit, mereka benar harus mendongakkan kepala keluar lorong agar bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana, di jalanan di luar sana.

Kawasan itu kumuh, hampir hampir tiada berpenghuni. Sederetan rumah beton dan kayu sederhana, sebagian telah ambruk tergusurkan oleh waktu, dimakan oleh usianya yang melambat dan tiada berkeurusan.

 _"Nah, begitu, lepaskan bajumu."_

Yoongi menajamkan dengarnya, gendangnya dihempaskan oleh suara di dekat mobil itu. Suara pria.

"Kau memang pelacur, nah sekarang celanamu."

Yoongi melihat dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan ia segera paham mengapanya Seokjin menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Itu anak buah pemerintah?"

"Jelas," Seokjin berdecih pelan.

Di depan pemuda berseragam gelap itu, seorang anak laki-laki membukakan kemejanya, melepaskannya hingga meluncur jatuh ke tanah. Yoongi yakin umurnya tidak akan lebih tua darinya.

Kemudian terdengar tawa lagi. Hening malam itu tidak menenggelamkan suara yang pelik oleh nafsunya sendiri itu. Suara dari seseorang berseragam resmi.

Dan anak laki-laki seolah tidak menolak, atau tidak berani menolak. Karena ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan terlalu patuh, terlalu tenang.

Yoongi tidak suka.

Ia benci semua omong kosong pemerintah dan tetek bengek mereka yang tidak berlogika.

Ia sudah bosan.

Dan Yoongi tahu, ia tidak akan dianggap gila oleh Seokjin atau oleh siapa pun di dunia itu, saat ia menggeretkan sebuah pipa besi, berjalan berderap dalam diam, tiada berkehendak mengaget-ngageti.

Seokjin tidak melarang, ia berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. Mendekati anak laki-laki dan si pion pemerintah brengsek itu.

Oh.

Di sana ada anak lain.

Dua anak laki-laki lain.

Diikat dan dibekap mulutnya.

Tentu saja.

Mereka juga tidak akan melarang Yoongi untuk tidak menghancurkan kepala pria ini.

Anak laki-laki di depannya tidak. Pria ini tidak. Seokjin tidak.

Yoongi mengayunkan pipa besi di tangannya.

Suara desing dari besi menghentam. Suara suara tertahan dari anak laki laki itu dari Seokjin yang menyerngitkan alisnya dan meringgis keras.

Darah terhempas ke udara, baunya mengawang tepat setelah kejadian itu selesai. Tepat setelah bunyi berkelontang dari besi yang jatuh terdengar di jalanan.

Seokjin berlari dan mendekati dua anak laki-laki yang terikat, dan Yoongi melepaskan mantelnya untuk si rambut brunette di depannya yang telah menelanjangi bagian atas tubuh itu.

"Terima kasih!" yang paling tinggi dari tiga anak itu membungkuk, "terima kasih banyak!"

Kemudian yang bergigi kelinci. "Terima kasih."

Namun anak di depannya hanya diam. Yang tinggi merangkul anak itu dan mengeratkan mantel yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Aku Taehyung," ia berkata, tersenyum dan kemudian menunjuk si gigi kelinci. "Dia Jungkook."

Lalu ia menatap laki-laki yang tengah direngkuhnya dan senyumnya hilang.

"Dia Jimin."

Jimin tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia menatap tubuh penuh darah yang terhempas tak tergerak gerak di depannya itu. Terhening, tiada berucap dan bergerak pula.

Yoongi mematai anak itu, mencari cari identitas umumnya. Anak itu tidak menatap Yoongi, tidak mengatakan terima kasih, tidak membalas rengkuhan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Ia bahkan tidak bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" saat itu suara Seokjin yang tercuatkan keluar, dan Jimin akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalian orang-orang baik," ia tersenyum miring. "Suatu hari kalian bakal mati karena lagak pahlawan kalian."

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama menyikut Jimin, dan mengatakan maaf di saat yang sama pula pada Seokjin dan Yoongi.

Namun Jimin hanya memberikan sebuah dengusan kecil.

"Kenapa tidak biarkan dia memperkosaku sampai mati saja tadi."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja seolah tanpa ada rasa sesal menyulut dibaliknya. Dan lagi Taehyung dan Jungkook meminta maaf.

Yoongi tidak marah. Ia tidak merasa dongkol menghentamkan dadanya.

Ia hanya menatap anak itu dalam-dalam, menelusuk hingga ia dapat menemukan sebuah jalur di balik manik itu. Sebuah rasa takut.

"Kami akan ke bandara, kalian ikut?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Bxujsoahs ij bdhd

Maafkan.

Lagi sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

.

Dan btw, ini semacam pengenalan kecil aja, chapter depan bakal skip dalam jumlah banyak.

Dan ya, ini bukan tentang zombie. Ini cuman tentang aku yang sakit jiwa.

Gaya bahasa agak berubah(?), atau berubah banget(?).

Takutnya kalau fokus ke gaya bahasa, plot ga jalan. Tapi deskripsiku di sini rada ngebut gitu ya/?

Diterima sarannya, ini mesti gimana gimana.

.

.

.

.

See u!

Kiss!


	2. The Airport

"Hei."

Yoongi menilik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sekitarnya, orang-orang lalu lalang dalam kegelapan, disuluhi oleh senter atau ponsel mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuat penerangan yang lebih besar lagi dengan orang-orang pemerintah yang masih berkeliar di luar sana.

Paling tidak, Bandara terasa agak aman untuk sementara waktu, lagipula pun mereka telah diterimakan dengan baik di sana. Semua orang memberikan kelimanya kantung tidur dan selimut, dan diberikan roti kepada mereka semua itu untuk dimakan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung ada di luar, memakan roti mereka, terdiamkan oleh keheningan ganjil sementara mulut keduanya terus mengunyah. Sedang Seokjin ada di suatu tempat di sudut bandara, mungkin tengah bercakap-cakap dengan kenalan-kenalannya, mungkin hanya membantu yang lain memasak.

"Kau sendirian?"

Dan di sinilah Jimin. Bersandar pada salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, bersidekap dalam balutan mantel yang telah Yoongi berikan. Tiada kata yang tersentak keluar dari elu mulutnya, ia diam saja, menatap Yoongi sembari menunggu pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, kubawakan roti."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menerimanya dalam hening. Memakannya tanpa bicara pula. Bahkan Yoongi harus berusaha keras untuk mendengar-dengar suara kunyahan-kunyahan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Jadi," Yoongi berusaha bersuara, menyandarkan diri pada tempt duduknya sembari menatapkan mata pada langit-langit ruangan yang tiada terlihat suatu apa pun. "Apa kalian bertiga selalu bersama, atau kalian keluarga atau apa?"

Setelah Jimin menelan kunyahannya, ia menjeda makannya sebentar sembari ia menjawab. Matanya mengawang, terhela ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang ditatapkan Yoongi pula. "Kami bertemu tahun lalu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu," Jimin mengangkat bahu, digigitlah kembali roti itu. "Kami hanya ... tiba-tiba bertemu saja."

Yoongi melirik Jimin dari sudut matanya. Mengamati sebentar anak itu memakan rotinya tanpa bersuara. Dan Yoongi terlemparkan kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat anak itu membuka atasannya pada seorang pria tak dikenalnya.

Oh, tentu saja, mereka kemari dengan mobil van pemerintahan itu. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bisa sampai di bandara tanpa tertangkap.

"Kalian dari mana?"

Jimin menoleh, dan Yoongi cepat-cepat pura-pura menatap langit-langit kembali, seolah dari tadi itu yang menjadi objek matanya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana, kami berpindah-pindah, terkadang tertidur di supermarket, terkadang ditampung oleh orang lain selama beberapa bulan, terkadang hanya di jalanan."

Yoongi tahu tatapan Jimin menjadi tidak nyaman, dan Yoongi mengertikan pula bahwa pembicaraan ini bukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, jadi ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum sedikit. "Kalian bertahan dengan baik."

"Yah," terdengar hela napas singkat, kemudian anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum pula, walau sorot matanya meredup dan sayu, seolah hanya dengan tatapannya itu ia bilang bahwa hari itu terlalu melelahkan. "Kau juga."

Yoongi tidak bertahan dengan baik. Tidak setelah seluruh keluarganya terkurung di bawah tanah, mati karena saling membunuh.

"Berapa umurmu, Jimin?"

"Enam belas."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya itu sudah cukup bisa ditebak dari ketiga wajah kekanakan itu, mereka pastilah masih anak sekolahan. Ia sudah tahu, dan ia tetap kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalian sendirian sejak umur lima belas?"

"Empat belas untuk Jungkook."

Alis Yoongi mengerling, ia tidak bicara lagi. Tidak begitu pantas bagi orang asing sepertinya terlalu banyak mencapur-campuri sesuatu, jadi lebih baik, ia katupkan mulut dan tidak perlu masuk terlalu jauh lagi. Sebelum ia menjadi tidak enak hati karena mendengar hal-hal yang lainnya.

"Seokjin itu keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kaget lagi. Ia sedikit sadar kata-kata dan tingkah Jimin sudah berbeda. Beberapa saat lalu, ketika ia dan Seokjin menolong tiga anak itu, Jimin lebih bersikap acuh, bahkan mengatakan beberapa kata-kata buruk.

"Hm, tidak," Yoongi berdecih, dan kemudian melempar pandang pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit, melihat lalu lalang orang-orang di bandara yang tenggelam bersama gelap. "Dia tetanggaku."

"Kau tetap tinggal di rumah?"

"Ya, di sana cukup aman, selama kami bisa bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah."

"Lalu kenapa kalian pergi?"

Hati Yoongi mencelos mendengar. Laki-laki pucat itu menggeleng pelan tanpa suatu ekspresi apa-apa, tiada inginkan pembicaraan itu berlanjut jauh lagi.

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk, sembari kemudian ia berdiri dan melepaskan mantel dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah memakai kembali atasannya, ia mengiming mantel itu sebentar sebelum memberikannya pada Yoongi.

"Terima kasih."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, ia mengambil mantel itu sambil tersenyum. Namun ia tidak memasangkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menyampirkannya kembali pada tubuh Jimin. Kemudian menarik tangan Jimin agar terus memegangi mantel itu untuk tetap erat.

"Pakai saja."

Jimin mengangguk, memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat sebelum ia menunjuk keluar dengan matanya. "Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

Kemudian tanpa menunggu kata-kata Yoongi keluar, yang lebih muda sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa bicara sepatah-patah kata lagi.

Sebuah suara gemerisik besi bergesek pada lantai membuat Jimin menoleh ke belakang lagi, dan mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri dari bangkunya sembari ia mengangkat bahu, "aku juga mau cari udara segar."

Jimin masih tersenyum, sebelum kekehannya keluar dan ia menunggu Yoongi mendatanginya. "Sudah tidak ada udara segar lagi di sini, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook berkedip, ia menoleh pada Taehyung sebentar dan tatapannya kembali pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Tidak, hanya saja di sini sedikit lebih ramai."

"Lebih ramai dari semua tempat yang kita kunjungi," Taehyung ikut menyisirkan mata pada sekitarnya, dan mereka terdiam dalam detik-detik berikutnya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Jimin hyung tidak akan suka," pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menautkan jari jemarinya gelisah. Kemudian menatap Taehyung seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Mencari ketenangan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kita juga."

Jungkook menghela, ia tahu semua orang sudah mengalami hari yang berat. Kedua hyungnya juga begitu. Tapi rasanya Jungkook merasa lebih tidak berguna di sini. Selain mengikuti di belakang punggung kedua hyung yang lebih tua itu, Jungkook tidak banyak berbuat.

"Apa yang khawatirkan?"

"Semuanya," pandangan Jungkook mencar menatap sekitar, mencari-cari satu dua objek untuk dipandangi. Seorang wanita dengan bayi dalam rengkuhannya, anak-anak seumuran mereka yang berkumpul dalam kelumbunan selimut tipis, orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang mengurusi tetek bengek yang Jungkook tiada mengerti-mengertikan.

"Hei, Jungkook."

Sebuah tangan menarik sisi pipi kanan pemuda kelinci itu dan Jungkook langsung bertemu wajah Kim Taehyung dalam beberapa centimeter di depannya. Tatapan yang lebih tua selalu begitu, teduh. Tatapan seorang kakak yang disayangi, kalau Jungkook benar-benar punya kakak.

"Kita semua oke, semua baik-baik saja, kau, aku, Jimin, tempat ini."

"Hm."

"Kau dengar aku?"

"Dengar, Hyung."

Taehyung mengangguk sembari ia menjauhkan tautan tangannya pada pipi Jungkook. Dan ia menatap lurus lagi ke depan. Di luar sana gelap, bahkan Taehyung tidak bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, tiang-tiang lampu jalanan. Taehyung bisa membayangkan sebagaimana sepinya bandara jika seluruh manusia telah terlelap.

"Aku benar-benar rindu cahaya-cahaya kota yang berhamburan itu."

Taehyung yang menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang pandangannya jatuh pada jemarinya sendiri, menunduk dalam diam seolah pikirannya terus berputar dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa disuarakannya hanya tersemat di tenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar.

"Ya, klakson mobilnya, sekarang kalau kita membuat keributan sedikit saja, kita mati."

Jungkook mengangguk, dan kepalanya terangkat, matanya mengerjap dan ia menatap Taehyung lagi dengan sebuah kelegaan di wajahnya. "Aku senang bertemu kalian berdua setahun lalu."

Taehyung juga senang. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi. Mungkin alasan ia hidup selama ini hanya karena ada Jimin dan Jungkook di sana, bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau dengar cerita keren?"

"Kepalaku sedang pusing, Hoseok."

"Daegu sudah tidak ada."

Namjoon menoleh, ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan sebuah rinai keruh dalam maniknya. Dan ia menggeleng perlahan, memalingkan wajahnya ke sekitar, mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu," Namjoon menaruh kopinya di meja, sudah benar-benar kehilangan minat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetakan dengan lebih cepat, dua ratus kali lebih cepat. Namun ia mengerutkan alisnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali, dan ia sudah terlihat tenang kembali, atau, ia hanya pura-pura tenang.

"Tidak ada yang selamat dari wabah di sana, semua orang jadi gila, saling membunuh dan sebagainya. Pasukan pemerintah yang ditugaskan di sana tidak pernah kembali, satu-satunya informasi yang sempat kudengar dari temanku sebelum ledakan hanya bahwa pemerintah akan menghancurkan kota-kota yang tersisa, kota-kota yang telah kehilangan sumber daya dan wabah sudah menyebar ke setiap pelosok."

"Ceritamu keren banget."

Namjoon tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Seokjin berdiri sembari berpangkukan tangan, menatap tiada suka pada keduanya. "Mau merahasiakannya ya?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Akan kuberitahu yang lain nanti, sekarang belum, kurasa di sini masih aman."

"Tidak ada tempat yang aman, Namjoon," Seokjin menyela, kerutan tidak sukanya sudah menghilang dan ia duduk di kursi di sebelah Namjoon sembari ia meredupkan lampu emergency yang tertenteng di tangannya.

"Yah paling tidak," Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan ia menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, sekumpulan pria wanita yang tengah berkelumbunan dalam selimut, sudah mulai tertidur. "Kita nikmati sajalah dulu ketenangan orang-orang ini."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ada saran panggilan orang-orang yang sudah kena wabah?

Ada yang masih belum ngerti wabahnya apa?

Wabahnya bukan penyakit sakit pada organ tubuh tertentu apalagi hati. Bukan zombie-zombiean, sejenis penyakit pikiran. Orang-orang lebih suka melihat kematian, addicted dengan jeritan orang lain, dan bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Psikopat? Mungkin agak jauh lebih gila lagi, kalau psikopat berkesan tenang dan cerdik, wabah yang ini gusar dan orang-orang yang sudah kena wabah membunuh tanpa pikir panjang.

Yang baik kasih saran TT-TT

Yang jahat aku cium.

Yang review, favorite, follow, dijadiin anak sama vkook atawa yunmin.

.

.

.

.

.

[Next Chapter, Regret]


	3. Regret

**[Warning ; 2 years time skip]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Jungkook masih berkecamuk ketika matanya baru saja menyentak terbuka, dan ia merasakan sebuah keganjilan jauh dalam benaknya, ketidaknyamanan yang membuatnya gelisah. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin sudah tidak ada, dan ia tidak melihat Jimin atau pun Taehyung di mana pun ia jatuhkan mata.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya masih seperti biasanya, beberapa di antaranya berjalan sempoyongan oleh kantuk ataupun oleh alkohol. Beberapa hanya duduk, beberapa menegur Jungkook dan memberi tanya pada wajah kebingungan itu.

"Namjoon Hyung!"

Anak itu cepat menyentak kaki, dan Namjoon, yang sedang membawa senapan berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu Jungkook mendatanginya. Mata keduanya bertemu dan Jungkook sadari sebuah kalut mengawang pada manik itu.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon menatap sekitarnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menggeleng. "Kau di sini saja."

"Yang lain di mana?" kalau pun Jungkook tidak diperbolehkan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, paling tidak ia bisa tahu yang lain sedang baik-baik saja.

Namjoon melirik ruangan di sebelahnya, sedang di sekitar, orang-orang di lobi berlalu lalang, menatap tanya pada senapan yang disandingi Namjoon, namun tiada yang tersuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sesungguhnya dari mereka.

"Kau datangi Jimin saja, dia ada di lantai satu."

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Tidak," Namjoon menggeleng, ia tersenyum simpul, sembari Jungkook melihat lesung pipi yang lebih tua timbul. Namun alis Namjoon berkerutan, sehingga Jungkook yakin sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. "Kau datangi dia, aku harus pergi."

Namjoon berbalik, dan Jungkook bisa merasakan sebuah geram di hatinya, dikarenakan tidak pernah benar-benar ikut membantu. Atau, tidak pernah benar-benar dibiarkan membantu. Jungkook tidak inginkan terus menerusnya berpangku tangan.

Namun Jungkook tidak bilang apa-apa, dan akhirnya ia berbalik juga. Berjalan menuju lantai satu sembari ia menggerutu, beberapa katanya merupakan kata-kata kasar. Kalau saja Seokjin mendengarnya berlaku begitu, Jungkook mungkin tiada akan dapat makan seharian itu.

"Kau sedang menyumpahiku Jungkook?"

Sekali lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi itu, Jungkook tersentak, ia menoleh ke kanannya, dan melihat Jimin bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan dilingkup dalam saku jaketnya.

Jungkook cepat-cepat mendatangi yang lebih tua, dan mereka duduk di lantai dua detik berikutnya. Debu-debu di lantai tersikap, mengawang di udara dalam hening, terlihat dalam samar matahari.

"Yang lain di mana sih?" Jungkook menatap sekitarnya, menatap lantai satu yang kosong, hanya dia dan Jimin, dan kekosongan, dan satu dua koper yang tergeletak di sudut-sudut, tidak dihiraukan.

"Rapat," tangan Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan ia memberikannya pada Jungkook tanpa bicara.

"Uah!" laki-laki itu ternganga tanpa disadar-sadari, ketika ia menatap Jimin lagi ia segera saja memeluk yang lebih tua, namun didorong dengan sama cepatnya ia memeluk. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Yoongi yang dapat, ada satu toko elektronik di ujung kota saat mereka sedang mencari perbekalan, dia dapat itu."

Jungkook mengamati mp3 di tangannya, kemudian mengiming headsetnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Sudah terisi memori, dan semuanya lagu-lagu yang dulu-dulu populer empat lima tahun lalu. Yang bahkan, beberapa di antara lagu-lagu itu, Jungkook sudah lupa.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi lagi," Jimin menatap keluar, pandangan jatuh pada jalanan beraspal yang terpenuhi debu dan sengat matahari. Sunyi melingkup dan sekitar mereka hanya diisi oleh ribut deru angin, dan suara-suara kelompok mereka di lobi di atas, selain itu tidak terdengarkan apa pun lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pergi, keadaan di sini sudah tidak stabil."

Jungkook menatap Jimin lamat-lamat. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut tidak suka. Bukan karena kabar yang dibawakan Jimin, namun karena Jimin sudah lebih tahu daripada dirinya. Apa ia satu-satunya orang yang terus diberitahu terakhir?

"Hei," suara yang lebih tua terdengar. "Aku tahu sendiri, tidak ada yang berusaha memberitahuku."

Kerutan di dahi Jungkook menghilang samar-samar, sehingga Jimin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala yang lebih muda, kemudian berdiri dan menepuk belakang tubuhnya yang diyakininya telah diselimutkan debu dan ia menatap Jungkook lagi, tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum," Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian berdiri.

Umur mereka berbeda satu tahun, tapi Jimin selalu jadi yang paling kecil di antara mereka semua. Jadi saat mereka berjalan bersama, Jungkook merasa ia jadi jauh lebih tua dari Jimin.

"Wah, sedang kencan?"

Itu Yoongi berdiri di ujung tangga, di belakangnya ada Namjoon yang bergerak dengan gelisah, terlihat benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan Jungkook masih melihat senapan disanding oleh lelaki itu, walau tiada tanya yang terceloskan keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook tahu sesuatu yang buruk dan yang paling buruk pasti sudah terjadi.

"Aku mau bikin sup," Jimin mengangkat tangannya sambil melambai pelan, kemudian meninggalkan Yoongi yang mendengus.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook mencoba bertanya lagi, ia menatap Yoongi, sementara pria pucat itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menepuk pundak Jungkook dan berjalan pergi sembari berkata;

"Temui Taehyung sana, dia bakal menjelaskan."

"Ini sesuatu yang buruk atau baik?"

Yang menjawab Namjoon, dan suara tidak menampakkan sosok pemimpin yang tegar seperti dulu-dulu itu. Terkadang Jungkook sempat berpikir bahwa Namjoon bisa saja lelah dan bingung, dan pada saat-saatnya itu, Namjoon sungguh tidak bisa mengandalkan siapa pun lagi selain Yoongi.

"Buruk," Namjoon berkata, alisnya berkerutan dengan gelisah, dan ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai membuat sup?"

"Ada apa, Min?"

"Tidak sopan, Park, aku hyungmu."

"Tidak ingat ya di sini sudah tidak ada sopan santun lagi?"

Yoongi berdecak pelan sembari melangkah ke atas troli dan menggerakkannya maju mundur.

"Kau bisa jatuh."

"Duh, kau peduli?"

Jimin menilik lewat matanya dan tersenyum, ia menyodorkan sup dan menyuapkan sesuap pada Yoongi sebelum benar-benar memberikannya pada pria itu. Dalam detik-detik berikutnya, si pucat menjerit karena panas.

"Sialan," ia menyambar botol air minum dekat sana dan meminumnya cepat-cepat. "Kukutuk kau dan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Park."

"Sama-sama, ini, garam."

Yoongi menyambar botol garam dari tangan Jimin sembari terus menyumpah, membiarkan beberapa sendok garam jatuh ke dalam supnya sebelum ia betul-betul makan.

"Tidak heran bicara Jungkook jadi kasar, itu karena kau."

"Haha," Yoongi duduk di atas troli, kemudian Jimin duduk di sana juga, mengambil semangkuk miliknya sendiri sembari ia berkata pada perempuan paling dekat dengan posisinya bahwa mereka sudah boleh makan supnya.

"Jadi," hela napas pemuda berpipi tembam itu terdengarkan pada sela-sela langkah-langkah kaki yang hiruk pikuk. "Kapan kita pergi?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jimin mengerling, tersenyum nakal sebelum ia mengangkat bahu dan sesuap sup ditelusupkan pada rongga mulutnya. Setelah menelankan isinya dan setelah rasa hangat sup melewati kerongkongannya, ia berkata, "kalian pura-pura tidur bersama kami, terjaga dan rapat tiba-tiba tengah malam sampai pagi. Hoseok dan Taehyung mengumpulkan perbekalan, dan Mingyu membangunkan Soonyoung untuk mengumpulkan senjata. Aku bodoh kalau tidak tahu."

"Kami berniat memberitahu kalian nanti malam, dan berangkat besok pagi. Kami menemukan kubayangan mayat di ujung kota, anjing-anjing pemerintah itu pasti telah mengumpulkan beberapa orang di kota yang mereka temukan, entah yang selamat dari wabah atau yang belum, kemudian membakar mereka."

"Cepat atau lambat sebelum mereka membakar kita juga."

"Tidak, Park, kita akan selamat. Sejauh ini masih aman, besok kita akan berangkat ke kota terdekat."

Jimin menyendokkan sesuap lagi dan mengunyahkannya dalam waktu lama, ia mengambil sendok Yoongi dan menyuapkan satu suap ke dalam mulut yang lebih tua, sehingga belum terdengarkan suara apa pun lagi dari keduanya kecuali suara mengecap yang janggal.

Yoongi sudah menelan supnya ketika ia menarik kepala Jimin jatuh ke pundaknya, dan memusutkan surai anak itu pelan-pelan. Jimin mungkin tidak bilang, namun Yoongi cukup tahu anak itu gelisah, dan walaupun gelitik ombak mata Yoongi setenang lautan, kegelisahan Yoongi melebihi Jimin sendiri, hanya saja pria itu tidak ingin bilang.

"Kemungkinan kita mati sebelum sampai ke tempat yang aman?"

"70%," Yoongi menoleh dan menatap surai Jimin, merasakan aroma apel terhirup masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya, dan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam surai itu selama yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya Jimin mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kita tidak mungkin bawa semua orang."

"Kita berangkat bergantian, dengan jalan berbeda, Kau, Taehyung, dan Jungkook akan bersama Seongcheol. Masing-masing dari kalian akan pegang senjata. Kalian berangkat kedua, setelah kami."

"Kalian ingin mengecek keadaan kota dulu."

"Kesimpulan yang bagus, dan memang begitu. Kau bisa membaca taktik dengan baik, Park, kurasa klub sepakbolamu benar-benar mengandalkanmu."

"Kalau saja aku pernah ikut sepakbola."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali," Yoongi menyuap satu sendok supnya dan melihat Jimin ikut menyuap satu sendok pula.

"Hyung."

Yoongi menoleh, suara mengecap dari kunyahannya berhenti sebentar dan telinganya mendengarkanlah Jimin dengan seksama, sembari matanya lekat pada manik yang menatap dengan takut-takut itu.

"Kau bilang kita hanya punya 30% kemungkinan untuk selamat, kan?"

"Hm."

"Jadi ..." Jimin menatap supnya, kemudian menaruhnya di sebelah troli dengan gemetar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, sembari ia menenggak ludahnya dengan teramat susahnya. Sisi-sisi pipi menjadi lebih merah muda dari yang seharusnya, dalam selongsongan mata yang takut-takut itu, Yoongi melihat kenakalan. Jarak wajah mereka sudah beberapa centimeter saat suara Yoongi memecah.

"Pffft."

Jimin tersentak, ia merona hebat saat melihat Yoongi menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawa. Hampir saja ia melemparkan mangkuk supnya pada Yoongi kalau saja Yoongi tidak melambaikan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan sambil tawanya masih terdengarkan pada lima enam detik berikutnya.

"Kau sedang berusaha melakukan apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, ia tidak pernah tersenyum sebanyak ini selain pada sosok di depannya. Dan ia menyunggingkannya lama sekali sampai akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak."

Yoongi menyuapkan satu suapan terakhir dan ia menenggak air minumnya. "Aku khawatir dengan hubungan semacam ini."

"Hubungan apa?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia ingat tidak pernah mengatakan satupun kalimat mengenai hubungan dan semacamnya pada Jimin. Mereka tahu saling mencintai. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Yoongi pikir sampai mereka menemukan penawar wabah ini, Yoongi tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang dengan benar-benar mencintai. Karena sulit berjalan bersama ketika ada kemungkinan salah satu di antara mereka terkena wabah dan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan mencoba membunuh salah satu di antara keduanya.

Namun di sinilah Yoongi. Merasakan detakan jantungnya menggila saat mencoba memikirkan hal itu, dan ia tahu ia sudah menyayangi Jimin lebih dari yang terpikirkan olehnya sendiri.

"Kemari," kata Yoongi.

Jimin mendekat, tubuh mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Yoongi meraup tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Jika Jimin tidak bisa dapat ciuman, Yoongi hanya bisa memberikan pelukan, itu rasanya sudahlah cukup. Mereka terdiam lama, dan Jimin tidak jua menceloskan kalimat-kalimat.

Lebih lagi, mereka nyatanya nyaman pada posisi itu.

"Mendingan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu sementara kau berwajah masam seperti tadi."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah khawatir."

"Tidak, aku serius, berikan senyumanmu."

Jimin merengut sebagai imbalannya.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Mana senyummu?"

"Hyung, aku bukan bayi."

"Siapa yang bilang, mana senyummu?"

Jimin mendongak dari dekapan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Itu cukup membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa Jimin sudah tidak akan benar-benar marah lagi. Jadi ia melepaskan tautan itu, dan ia menangkup kedua pipi yang lebih muda sembari ia berkata;

"Setelah semua ini berakhir Jim, aku janji, setelah semua berakhir."

Dan baru beberapa detik senyum itu muncul, Jimin sudah menurunkan bibirnya dan melepaskan tautan Yoongi dari pipinya.

"Kalau ini berakhir."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Jungkook terdiam lama. Setelah penjelasan-penjelasannya tadi, Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain suara napasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Kook."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir, Hyung."

"Tidak sekhawatir kau, kemarilah, dan coba tenggak susu hangat itu sebelum aku sia-sia membuatkannya."

Jungkook merengut tidak suka, menenggak susu sekali dan membuang wajahnya ke luar. Tubuhnya tersandarkan pada pagar pembatas lantai dua. Di sebelahnya ada Taehyung yang berdiri sambil menatap arah yang sama seperti Jungkook.

Asap yang membelenggu langit jauh di sana, di ujung kota yang tidak terlihat. Pemerintah membakar orang-orang yang masih hidup. Jungkook masih kebingungan kenapa hal itu diperlukan.

"Namjoon bilang mereka punya bahtera sendiri di suatu kota di negara ini."

Jungkook menoleh, ia menatap Taehyung sebentar sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh kembali pada bumbungan jelaga yang menyekat langit pagi itu.

"Bahtera yang tidak tersentuh, orang-orang kaya, dan hidup di dalamnya seperti tidak ada kiamat di sini," Taehyung mendengus, suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, seolah ucapan itu terceloskan keluar seperti sebuah beban.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tidak mengerti. "Yang sakit jiwa itu mereka."

Yang lebih tua menoleh dan terkikik geli, kemudian mendekat, merangkul si gigi kelinci dalam rengkuhannya kemudian mereka mentap keluar jendela bersama-sama. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dan Jungkook tidak ingin menyulut suatu kata apa pun sementara pikirannya berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Jungkook menatap berkeliling ke dalam bandara. Seolah itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat tempat itu. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Taehyung, yang juga telah memandanginya. Mereka masih terdiam, namun manik mereka berbicara dalam gelagak senyap itu.

 _Kita baik-baik saja._

Jungkook tahu itu yang dipikirkan Taehyung, paling tidak itu yang biasanya diutarakan si senyum kotak. Suatu kebohongan yang menenangkan, walaupun Jungkook tahu itu tidak benar.

"Apa Jimin Hyung baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini?"

Ekspresi Taehyung langsung berubah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook dan berbalik memunggungi pagar pembatas. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, dan menunggu jawabannya namun anak itu tidak bicara apa-apa. Baru setelah beberapa saat, suara Taehyung terdengar walaupun pelan sekali.

Bahu Taehyung bergerak naik turun, seolah laki-laki itu sedang berkali-kali menghela napas berat. "Dia oke, selalu begitu. Mungkin dia sudah lebih tahu duluan."

"Tidak, kurasa dia punya masalah lain."

Taehyung memutar mata, dan menatap Jungkook tepat pada maniknya yang terdalam, berkata; "kau oke Jungkook?"

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk, memalingkan wajahnya karena tatapan Taehyung terlalu dalam dan Jungkook tidak suka ditatap begitu. Dan lagipula, pikirannya masih dikecamuki oleh bagaimana reaksi Jimin setelah mendengar semua hal ini, apa ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja, apa ia panik, apa ia berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh lagi, namun hanya untuk memandang Taehyung sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia membuang wajah dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu cara mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku enggak berharga banget."

"Bercanda Hyung."

Jungkook melihat Taehyung mengangkat bahu dan bagaimana ekspresi pria itu berubah lagi, serta merta sebuah gelutan berat menyelubung pada ombak mata yang lebih tua. Dan saat itu, Jungkook memegangi bahu Taehyung dan bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau bilang, kan, kita oke," Jungkook mengingatkan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, bahkan seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Jungkook terakhir. Namun ia tersenyum beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan hal bodoh saja."

"Dan apa hal bodoh itu?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menjawab bertepatan dengan suara Seokjin yang memanggil jauh di sana, di ujung ruangan, dan Jungkook tidak bisa membedakan mana teriakan Seokjin mana suara Taehyung.

Tapi ia bisa membaca gerak bibir Taehyung.

"Aku datangi Seokjin dulu, dia berisik sekali," Taehyung tertawa canggung, melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook dan ia pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Namun Jungkook tidak membalas lambaian atau pun perkataan Jungkook. Ia hanya menebak apa yang berusaha Taehyung katakan tadi, jawaban mengenai hal bodoh apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan Jungkook hanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Taehyung tidak berusaha mengatakan;

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memberikan peta kota terakhir pada Yoongi ketika Namjoon datang dengan tatapan gelisah yang masih sama. Keadaan di luar sudah benar-benar gulita. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat cahaya dari mobil-mobil jip pemerintah mulai berkeliaran, dan itu artinya mereka tidak punya waktu cukup banyak sampai besok.

Yang lain sudah diberitahu, dan mereka semua bertampang hampir sama, ketakutan.

"Bagaimana dengan senjata?" Yoongi berkata, berusaha untuk tidak membahas apa mereka akan mati malam itu, walaupun seluruh pikirannya berpacu pada hal itu. Ia menatap Hoseok yang melamun menatap cahaya-cahaya dari mobil-mobil jip dan menjitak kepalanya. "Senjata, Hoseok, bagaimana senjata kita?"

"Cukup untuk semua orang, tapi amunisi tidak sebanyak yang diharapkan. Beberapa magasin sudah rusak."

Yoongi merasakan pening menjalar dan degupan jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Ia merasakan bahwa ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah, ia sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia menyandang senapan yang terkokang di tangannya, memegangnya dengan hanya satu tangan seperti memegang pistol. Kemudian ia mengambil pistol .45, dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya, di balik kemeja abu-abu itu.

"Jangan berikan senjata pada semua orang, separuh dari kelompok kita tidak tahu cara menembakkan senjata," Yoongi berujar, ia membuka tas di atas meja dan menghitung jumlah amunisi. "Sekalipun kita sempat mengajari mereka, mereka hanya akan buang-buang peluru."

"Apa kita punya senapan mesin?"

"Yang terakhir rusak, setelah menembaki dua mobil pemerintah seminggu lalu."

"Itu artinya kemungkinan kita mati bakal bertambah jadi 80%," Taehyung menyeletuk, ia memberikan baju antipeluru pada Yoongi dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan mereka, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tidak akan sempat berangkat bergantian."

Semua orang menoleh pada Jungkook kecuali Yoongi, yang terlalu sibuk menghitung senjata di dalam tas-tas. Ia menilik sebentar hanya untuk mengecek siapa yang bicara.

"Kita sempat berangkat dua kali," kali itu Namjoon yang menjawab.

Dan semua orang mendengarkan sementara pemuda berlesung pipi itu menghitung orang-orang, beberapa orang dan ia menghela napas berat.

"Kau ingin menjalankan umpan," kata Jimin, ia berdiri dan menggeleng, menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon bergantian. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan separuh orang yang ada di sini hanya itu."

"Dan membunuh sisanya."

"Tidak kalau kami bisa bertahan, Jimin."

Jimin tetap menggeleng, namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang memiliki ide lebih baik dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyangkal perkataan Namjoon.

"Itu bunuh diri," Jungkook berdiri pula, ia menatap semua orang seolah meminta persetujuan. Namun tetap tidak ada yang berdiri. "Ada lusinan jip di luar sana, ada puluhan prajurit bersenjata jauh lebih baik dari kalian, dan jumlah kita semu bahkan tidak sampai 60 orang."

"Makasih Jungkook, menenangkan sekali," Taehyung menunjuk ke bawah menyuruh Jimin dan Jungkook duduk lagi.

Yoongi terdiam, sementara dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dua pasang lampu jip mendekati bandara, dan Yoongi yakin bahwanya ia tidak punya waktu lebih banyak untuk berdebat. Jadi ia menghentakkan tas-tas, dan mengangguk pada Namjoon.

"Kami akan berangkat, kami akan berikan tanda jika kalian sudah bisa lewat. Jangan timbulkan keributan, sebagian besar dari kalian tidak akan memegang senjata. Usahakan untuk menghemat peluru, jangan menembak kalau tidak perlu."

"Kau pasti bercanda," suara Jungkook terdengar menggeram dan Yoongi menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Yoongi menyuruh semuanya untuk bersiap dan mengambil perbekalan. Ia menenteng dua tas amunisi dan memberikan sisanya pada Seongcheol. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara menangis dari sudut-sudut. Dan ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah yang tergegas. Ia bisa mendengarkan Seokjin yang memaki Namjoon di suatu tempat di belakangnya.

Suara-suara itu tidak menyamarkan degupan jantungnya sendiri, yang terhempas-hempas seperti akan mencelos keluar. Ia memandang senapan yang di dekapnya, kemudian mendesah. Ujungnya sudah dipasangi peredam yang ia buat sendiri, beberapa senapan dan pistol yang lain juga sudah dipasangi peredam, namun sisanya akan sangat berisik.

Yoongi sedang memikirkan jalan mana yang akan mereka ambil ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia menemukan Jimin sedang mengubek-ubek tas senjata.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan ikut kalian."

Yoongi tertawa, ia melonggarkan senapannya dan menarik Jimin untuk berdiri menghadapnya. "Kau ikut kelompok kedua."

"Dan membiarkanmu jadi umpan, tidak, makasih."

Jimin sudah merundukkan tubuhnya ketika Yoongi menariknya lagi dan wajah mereka bertemu, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan dalam keributan dan kegelisahan di sekitar mereka, Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir yang lebih muda.

Tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada yang menolak. Sebuah lumatan halus yang agak tergesa mencapai perdebatan mereka. Suara-suara mengecap mereka hanya terdengarkan oleh keduanya, tenggelam bersama suara-suara ribut yang lain. Tidak ada manis atau pahit dalam ciuman itu. Tapi Yoongi mencoba membungkam sebuah hal yang akan dilakukan Jimin, berusaha menyadarkan laki-laki itu bahwa ia harus berangkat kedua, ia harus selamat, ia harus mencapai kota berikutnya dan memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jika Yoongi masih hidup.

Perutnya memanas, dan kegelisahan merenggutnya lagi, menyadari bahwa kemungkinan kelompok kedua tetap akan diserang membuatnya pening. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyergap, dan bukan hanya detakan jantungnya yang merespon semakin cepat, namun tubuhnya yang semakin lemas sehingga ia melepaskan tautan mereka dan terdiam.

Ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya. Selama dua tahun yang panjang itu, wajah Jimin yang menangis, wajah yang meminta untuk tetap bersama. Jejak-jejak basah yang mengalir di pipi yang lebih muda itu terlihat dan Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, jangan menangis."

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Ya aku akan menyesal aku tahu."

Mereka berpelukan lagi, lama sekali kali itu.

Yoongi menarik pistol .45 dari belakang, dan memberikannya pada Jimin. Ia tersenyum dan memusut kepala yang lebih muda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Jimin berkata;

"Jangan buat aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Agak sedih sih sama reviewnya. Sempet bilang sama diti sendiri buat stop aja, Tapi yah, ini satu satunya alasan aku nulis. Jadi yah. Aku oke.

.

.

.

.

Big thanks to ; kimnjsj, MingyuAin, Avis Alfi, love u guys.

.

.

.

.

See u.

.

.

.

.

.

[Next Chapter, **We're Okay** ]


End file.
